Tofu, Blueberries, Oysters
| season = 1 | number = 2 | image = TBO_Chefs.png | airdate = January 20, 2009 | winner = Pippa Calland | previous = | next = }}What will it take to amaze the judges all the way through to the dessert course when the ingredients include Tofu, Blueberries and Oysters. Contestants *Klaus Kronsteiner, Chef de cuisine, Liberty National Golf Course, Jersey City, NJ *Christopher Jackson, Executive Chef, Ted and Honey, Brooklyn, NY *Pippa Calland, Owner and Chef, Chef for Hire LLC, Newville, PA *Raymond Jackson, Private Caterer, Himself, Westchester County Judges *Aarón Sánchez *Alex Guarnaschelli *Marc Murphy Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Firm Tofu, Tomato Paste, Prosciutto Klaus's dish was Prosciutto Wrapped Tofu with Red Cabbage Salad. The judges like how the dish expresses Klaus's Austrian heritage in the combination of pork and cabbage, as well as his subtle use of the tomato paste in the cabbage. The garnishes of sage and chives are unnecessary and unwanted. Christopher made Bruscetta with Grilled Tofu and Mediterranean Chutney. The judges love his treatment of the prosciutto, and his dish is executed perfectly. His tofu feels like an afterthought. Pippa did Herb Salad with Prosciutto Fried Tofu and Sherry Vinaigrette. The judges like the flavors and composition in the salad. The tofu isn't treated as well, and Alex only receives too small cubes of it on her plate. Raymond made Sesame Basil Tofu and Puttanesca Sauce and Salad. The judges love his creative use of the tofu, and find his usage of it to be the most successful of the four. His presentation is lacking, the tofu looking like a moldy bar of soap. The judges feel that the other elements of the dish don't elevate it. The judges decide to chop Chef Raymond, feeling that his use of the tofu was brilliant, but the other elements of the dish didn't come together. Entrée Ingredients: Daikon, Pork Loin, Napa Cabbage, Thai Chiles, Blue Point Oysters Christopher's entrée was''' Pork with Tempura Oyster and Daikon Potato Cake'. His dish is very well composed and brings forth a lot of different techniques. Alex found a bit of oyster shell in her dish, and the pork is a little flat. Pippa's entrée was '''Pork in Oyster Sauce with Napa Cabbage Slaw'. The judges like the flavor profile brought forth. Unfortunately, the Thai chilies are pretty much nonexistent. Klaus made a Pork and Oyster Surf N' Turf with Napa Cabbage Salad. His pork is the best of the round in terms of the flavor and the crust on it. The caraway seeds in the salad are a little too much. Alex wished that the components had jelled together a little more. After deliberating, the judges decide that Chef Klaus did not meet the required standards to move on, feeling that his dish didn't wow them. Dessert Ingredients: Phyllo Dough, Gorgonzola Cheese, Dried Pineapple Rings, Blueberries Pippa made Napoleon with Blueberry Thyme Sauce. The judges like her delicate balance of flavors and clarity of the mystery ingredients, the only complaints being that the sauce should have been cooled before being put on top of the phyllo, as well as the presentation. Christopher did Maple Gorgonzola Pancake with Blueberry Compote. The judges feel that the phyllo crisp has a crunch that is redundant with his first two dishes. They have a little trouble finding the Gorgonzola. The judges eventually decide to chop Chef Christopher, leaving Pippa the Chopped Champion. Gallery TBO Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Raymond, Pippa, Christopher, and Klaus Klaus's Red Cabbage Salad.png|Klaus's Appetizer Christopher's Bruscetta.png|Christopher's Appetizer Pippa's Herb Salad.png|Pippa's Appetizer Raymond's Tofu.png|Raymond's Appetizer Entree.png|Christopher's Entrée Pippa's Pork and Slaw.png|Pippa's Entrée Klaus's Surf N' Turf.png|Klaus's Entrée Pippa's Napoleon.png|Pippa's Dessert Chtistopher's Pancake.png|Christopher's Dessert Notes *Pippa later returned in Chopped Champions: Best of the Best Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Firm Tofu Category:Daikon Category:Pork Loin Category:Thai Chilies Category:Oysters Category:Phyllo Dough Category:Blueberries Category:Pineapple Category:Tofu Category:Cabbage Category:Radishes Category:Gorgonzola